The separation of mixtures by adsorption on chemically inert surfaces was invented (or discovered) more than 150 years ago.1,2 Over the past 50 years, column chromatography methods have undergone numerous improvements. One of the major innovations in this field was the development of flash column chromatography reported in 1978 by Still.3 As of November 2012, this paper by Still et al. has been cited more than 3100 times. Other forms of column chromatography such dry column chromatography4 and vacuum chromatography5 have also been developed for separation. In addition, methods that change some of the physical parameters of separation and solvent flow, such as spinning disk chromatography (Chromatotron™) have been used.